The Rise of an Overlord
by Falco2
Summary: its about a couple of acolytes and a very very bad guy. i suck at summaries. honestly. but read any way. rated to be safe.


Well here ya go. I dont feel like giving a disclaimer so I wont give one. It dont belong to me and thats that. Well this takes place right after the whole green spider thingy. About the last key to Apocalypse. This is only the first chapter but more is still to come. It contains Kitty/OC and Rouge/OC and Maverick is in it. For those of you who dont know who Maverick is then I recommend reading Wolverine #166. Great issue. And a villain named Magus is in here. It is NOT the same Magus from uncanny X-men #196 I think but my friend Tristian. And a few other things that you have questions about just put up in your review. So, without further adieu, the story.  
  
"just keep going you 3. The X-Men wont know what your doing." Magneto said as the three Acolytes began to remove highly dangerous weaponry. Colossus grabbed a crate along with another unknown shadow and tossed it into the back of a truck. He had just turned back when he was struck in the chest by an optic blast. The latter of the 2, enraged, began to create something in his palm and tossed it back at his attackers.  
  
"Piotr! Piotr get up!" he screamed, trying to get to him awake. At his lack of avail, he cried out and his eyes began to become a piercing green. He screamed, his arms engulfing in a bright green light and they were blast out, hitting the X-Men with full force. With a flash, Nightcrawler appeared behind him to receive a boot to the face. He went back to aiding his fallen friend. Gambit sneered and launched 3 cards in the general direction of the attackers. Spyke ran toward the fallen warrior and his teammate and fired an armload of bony spears at them both. But the kneeling one batted them all away and fired another concussive blast, blowing Evan back. Piotr's eyes began to flutter as he took a breath. He clenched in pain as the blast has damaged his ribs badly. "Just transform buddy. You'll be safe." The metal sheets began to cover his body and he began to sit up. A shadowy figure jumped on the defenders back, removing one of her gloves. He reached back and threw her off and kicked her into a wall. He screamed as a blast hit his back and fell to the ground as soon as he hit, he blacked out. Sirens could be heard and the X-Men scattered along with Magneto. All of them, that is, except for Bobby. As he and 3 others were tossed into the back of a police car, unconscious.  
  
Will woke up with a slamming headache in what looked to be a prison cell. But his surroundings were not of a normal cell. X gene decreasers were set up around the room with 3 other people. He recognized Piotr and Remy but the brown-haired man in the corner didn't register immediately.  
  
"is that Iceman?" he asked no one. He tried to advance to him but he flew back. "they've upgraded since my last visit. Hey Iceman get up." Bobby staggered to his feet. "They left you behind too?"  
  
"Shut Up Acolyte!" he shouted. "And I have a name dipshit. Its."  
  
"Robert Louis Drake. I know who you are. And personally I dont care." He said, turning from him. "and although I've never had a sentient conversation with you, I dont like you. The fact that you guys are so into this cover-up scheme pisses me off to no extent. People know about us now and I'll fuckin' tell them I'm a mutant. Those assholes are to blame for this anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Bobby, intrigued.  
  
"I'm not a natural mutant. I was injected with the X-gene and I mutated. But the mutation began to kill me. I was originally supposed to be a walking explosive but I was going so fast that the had to confine my blast to my arms with 2 stabilizers," he rolled up his sleeves and pointed to 2 metal plates on his forearms. "I was fuckin' orphaned. Until I met a man named David North. He took me in and raised me. Then one day he didnt come home. I figured he had just left so I left also. Then Magneto found me and took me in again, giving my name Magnum. So theres my story." He sat down just to shoot up again. "YOU!" he screamed as he charged the man standing outside of his cell. He hit the field to be sent back, colliding with the back wall. He rubbed the back of his head, revealing blood. He spat at the cell keeper.  
  
"Just be happy your trial is in a few hours." He said.  
  
"HOURS?! What about an attorney?!" he screamed. "C'MON MOOREN YOU COCK!"  
  
"The judge seems to have a written confession. All thats left is sentencing. See you in the pen Will." He ran towards him but as blown back again.  
  
"why did you guys rob the weapons bed?" Bobby asked curiously.  
  
"You know about Pow-r 8 sk8 right? Well those weapons had that concentrated into a bullet and they were meant to used against us. We were trying to help. And now we're gonna be stuck here for a long time." Piotr mumbled.  
  
"..no." said Will, getting up. "I have a plan."  
  
"William North, Piotr Rasputin, Remy LeBeau and Robert Drake, now normally I would sentence you to a 7 year prison stay. But due to the nature of your crimes and the written confession given to me by Officer Morren and the fact that you are all mutants, I sentence you all to 20 years in prison." The gavel smashed on the desk and the four jumped up.  
  
"Piotr now!" Piotr's skin covered in steel as he began throwing guards off and around. Bobby froze as many people as possible as Remy would fling anything in sight. Will charged up and with his ignition of his power, he raised his strength 10 fold. He picked up the table and threw it at a row of guards and blasted out. They ran for the door and kicked it open. They looked at a row of guards, all with weapons drawn. Bobby, Will and Remy jumped out of the way as the bullets flew at them. But Piotr batted them away and began to advance on them. A few brave ones took forward and tried to strike him but he would shove them out of the way. Following him were the other 3, trying to keep safe. As they reached the door, Remy was shot in the back, causing him to fall.  
  
"Dammit! Keep going!" shouted Piotr.  
  
"What about Remy?" asked Will.  
  
"He's dead. Lets keep moving." They stormed out of the courthouse, blasting and punching there way through the crowd. And all Will could think about was his fallen friend behind him.  
  
The 3 sat in the alley, all looking at the wall in front of them. Bobby sat with his head in his hands, trying to strengthen his denial. Piotr punched a wall and Will kicked a wood fence. The 2 Acolytes fumed with rage.  
  
"Where was he?! Him, St. John and Sabretooth had ample time to save us and yet they remained unshaken." Will said fuming.  
  
"Fuck Magneto, Will. He abandoned us like a litter of unwanted pups." Piotr sat down. "he will get his. You can count on that."  
  
"you 2 should come to the institute." Bobby chirped up.  
  
"they abandoned you too. The way I see it, its us against it all."  
  
"no they didn't. its a code. If you fall, you pay the consequences. We'd be a hell of a lot stronger with you 2."  
  
"no fucking way.." Will began when Piotr put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"lets give them a chance, Will. It gives us a better shot at avenging Remy." Will sat and pondered for about a minute before unleashing a curse.  
  
"....for Remy.." Will mumbled as they walked towards the institute.  
  
"Ah Cain. So nice of you to volunteer." Magneto chuckled as Juggernaut tugged on the block of earthy material.  
  
"Stop Magneto, please!" he pleaded. "Charles told me about his strength and power. He'll destroy the world!"  
  
"Good." he tugged harder at his metal suit and brought Cain to his knees as the block fell to the ground. "Awake Magus the Eternal. Awaken.. "  
  
Bobby punched in a code and opened the door. He walked in as Sam Guthrie (Cannonball), turned to the door to see the 3 walk in.  
  
"Hey Professor! Bobby's home!" he ran upstairs to get him. Logan was the first to see them in the lobby. He quickly withdrew his blades and lunged towards Piotr.  
  
"No Logan stop!" Bobby said as he froze him in his tracks as he fell to the ground. Some others had gathered around the 3 to marvel at the two towering figures of the Acolytes. Piotr standing a good 6'7" and Will at 6'5". The professor rolled down the ramp to greet them.  
  
"Well its nice to see some new faces around here." Commented the prof. "but your welcome, by any means." Will zoned out and onto a certain female. What attracted him to her may have been the was she phased through the door but whatever it was he tried to catch her attention bye acting bored and creating a bright green light in his hand. He walked to Logan's block of ice and placed his hand on it, intensifying the heat in his hand, melting it. She had turned to the light to see the new man melting the block of ice. As it completely melted he looked to her to see her smiling. Logan got up and looked at Will.  
  
"Thanks.."he walked off, dripping water on the floor.  
  
"Well you 2 are perfect for the newest X-men unit." Said Xavier. "it consists of our newer students. Just earlier we got another member of the unit. Will, Piotr, meet Wade T. Wilson, (Deadpool). He, Bobby, Sam and Warren (Angel) will be in your unit. I will show you to your rooms when your ready." He wheeled off and into his chambers.  
  
"So, your the mutant convicts?" asked Wade. "I saw you guys earlier on tv. Your celebrities now. But I thought you had 4 in your group. What happened to.." Before he could finish he was against the wall by his shirt.  
  
"You know what killed the cat, Wade?" Will barked at him. "Well, do ya?!" he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes Magnum I do know what killed the cat." He said smirking. "Now put me down or I'll.."he tossed him to he ground and sent him sprawling.  
  
"You wont do shit.." He said as he walked off.  
  
The magnificent demon hovered before them, 4 wings flapping. He looked at Magneto. He had a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"What is your purpose of waking me up?" he boomed at Magnus.  
  
"I need you to."  
  
"Shut it bitch. You dont tell me what to do. Its visa versa." He reached back to remove his sword. Magneto threw his hand out to get a hold on his blade but he removed it no problem and held it to his throat.  
  
"But..how?" he asked as he gasped for air.  
  
"Its made of the bones of those who dared to cross me." Magnus cried out as the blade began its journey through his neck.  
  
Xavier clutched his head and cried out. Jean ran to him to see what was wrong.  
  
"Professor, what is it?" she asked forcefully.  
  
"It's awful...he killed him.."  
  
"Who killed who?" she asked again.  
  
"Magneto is dead...by the hands of the demon lord..." he muttered.  
  
"Who? Apocalypse?"  
  
"No..Magus the eternal...he must be stopped before he gets to the Himalayas! Assemble team 1, 2 and call for Forge and Maverick. We'll need them." Jean ran to Cerebro to send out the messages. She put the helmet on and began transmitting the message to Forge and Christoph. No confirmation was needed as she threw the helmet off and ran to the intercom.  
  
"Both X-men teams assemble immediately! This is a defcon 5 emergency! All X- men assemble in the Blackbird!" she cried over the loudspeaker and grabbed the professor and ran to the hangar.  
  
The second X team bolted down the corridor. Not wanting to waste time with recognition, Piotr smashed through the door to the hangar and the 6 ran into the blackbird. The door shut behind them as they took their seats and the jets flared up behind them. The screech of the turbines echoed as the jet shot out of the waterfall. Wade and Will stared ahead at the seats in front of them, Bobby and Warren checked if everything was there as Sam was busy trying to sleep. Piotr sighed as he viewed the object of his affection.  
  
The dark, gothic Rogue ran a hand through her hair in apathy as she stared blankly out the window. He remembered the time she stole his power. Of course it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences, being knocked unconscious and all. But the way her curvy body and been on top of his, pressing her hand to his cheek, not violently, but softly and daintily. He smiled at her and at that point he could have cared less about Magneto and everyone else expecting him to be an Acolyte. He had hoped that she would give some kind of recognition to his action so he had softly grabbed her wrist and smiled again. She had been astonished by the look on his face and gasped as he blacked out. He now wanted to take her hand again and show her how he felt.  
  
Although a special someone had crossed his mind, Will had one thing in mind: I have to stop this awesome force. He sat there psyching himself up and charging his hyperkenetic fists. The green light glowed in the back where he was sitting. A few people turned around to see what it was. He glared at them and the turned, startled. Except for Kitty, who Phased through her chair and walked up to him.  
  
"So like, what are you doing?" she asked childish enough.  
  
"Well I'm charging right now. Kinda like a battery. I want to have enough hyperkinetic activity in my veins so I can increase my strength." She looked like she had understood what he had said. He followed this closely. "You know, your not as ditzy as you come off." He expected an astonished look but she just smiled.  
  
"I'll just take that as a compliment." She said and went back to her seat. He began his charge but took notice at her hip sway. She turned back to see him sneaking a peak and blew him a kiss and winked at him.  
  
"Attention X-men. Landing in 10 seconds." The professor said telepathically. Will just focused his thoughts on his power and off a certain Kitty Pryde.  
  
The demon rocketed through the sky leaving a cloudy stream behind him. Tibet was his target but he sensed a large number of power flying in the same direction and another highly concentrated collection of x-gene. Only 2 in size but one of which could be the downfall of him if he absorbed his impact. Not much of a challenge but might put up a fight if all of them join forces. All he cared about was his true potential being reached.  
  
Both teams stepped out of the jet and began to hold positions. A streak of light crossed the sky as another ship landed and out stepped Maverick and Forge. Will turned to see his legal guardian standing there in golden body armor. He didn't know how to feel, anger, rage, relief, pain. Whatever he was feeling was released from his palms directly at him.  
  
"Chris look out!" Forge tackled him down barely avoiding the green blast that launched out. Will ran towards Maverick and kicked him in the chest, flipping him over. He then reached down and threw him into the side of a mountain and began to punch him repeatedly. The hyperkinetic energy crackled in his fist with every blow.  
  
"Will stop!" cried Jean as he began to levitate. He didn't stop his assault and began bombing him with a barrage of concussive blasts. Scott unleashed an optic blast at the raging blond but he negated it with a blast of his own from his left palm. He finally began to stop and was lowered to the ground. He breathed heavily as the smoke suddenly parted. Maverick was standing there with his fists glows bright red as his own blast was launched at Will. Taking the blast full on, Will flew back 90 feet but immediately sprung up and charged his guardian. He lunged on top of him and began another fist assault on Christoph.  
  
"Why..did..you..leave...me..to....DIE?!" he finished off with a blow to the face. He just spat up blood and smiled. This angered him more and he began to beat him again. The others could only watch in horror as the Step father and step son beat the life out of the other.  
  
"It wasn't my choice.." The German spat out. "I never got a hold of you....caught....get off asshole.." Will got up and Chris climbed to his feet. "Lets not worry about this and get ready to create a blockade on this mother fucker."  
  
"No Chris! Tell me why! "He spat at him. "Tell me why you left me in that house alone."  
  
"I had been caught by Magneto. He beat out the info he needed to release Magus..I wanted to see you again but I couldn't find you."  
  
"Actually Christoph," Xavier interrupted. "as soon as Magnus released you Will had just joined the Acolytes. A strange coincidence indeed."  
  
"Whatever." Will spat out again. "Who the fuck is Magus though? And why are we outside Apocalypse's citadel?"  
  
"You will all know soon enough." The demonic voice rocked throughout the ranks of mutants. The 7 foot demon sent a blast rocketing through the crowd, hitting a defenseless Spyke. Wolverine turned and lashed out at the winged man. He got a grip on the demon and tried to drive his blades deep into his skull. Magus sighed and threw him into a wall hard. Will launched a blast at him just to have it fizzle out and have a blast of his own right in the gut.  
  
Soon all the X-men were using their powers to attack the demon, but at no avail. He had been swinging at them like mosquitoes, hitting some. Kitty had tried to get in close just to be barely dodging a swing at her head. Not on her own but with the help of Will. Optic blasts and insane powers flying throughout the air made the oxygen heavy. The amount of punishment being thrown at Magus was ridiculous. Jean got a hold of him but was pushed out of the way with a wave of his hand. Hank and a now recovering Logan charged him and clawed and punched and swiped with every feral inch of their bodies to be tossed back amongst the ranks of mutants. Maverick stepped out in the middle of the fray and looked at the large figure in front of him.  
  
"Hit me you sissy cunt!" he screamed at the behemoth. He hit him twice across the face and 3 times on the chest, causing him to fall. As he got up with fists charging he looked to his right. "Will! Get ready!" he nodded as the 2 released their attacks right at him, blowing him back a ways.  
  
The crackle of power surged through Will's fists as he charged and struck Magus across the face. The demon flew back to land on his feet and charged the blond. Their attacks became blurs of counters and blocks. But the demon got ahead of him and clocked him in the chest sending him flying up. He turned only to be hit in the back with 3 lancing green blasts. Piotr ran up and grabbed Magus and held him in place as Bobby froze him to the ground as Warren and Sam took their swings at the immobile man. Sam ran back and flew forward and connected with his gut and knocked him free all the way back onto Wade's blade. The demon fell limp on the blade and Wade drove it into the ground, sealing him down. Christoph walked up and kicked him to check his vital. The body shook and wiggled but stop and remained still. He nodded as he began to walk back to his vehicle. A hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to see Will looking straight at him. He smiled and hugged him.  
  
"You be good for Xavier." He said as Magnum Laughed. He let go as everyone left to their respective crafts. As the engines ignighted, Will looked out of the window as his "father" staring back at him, smiling.  
  
The creature raised his head and looked left and right. Seeing no one, he removed the sword in his chest and stood up.  
  
"Weaklings." he mumbled as he snapped the blade in half and walked off towards the tomb of the mutant named Apocalypse.  
  
So its over for now. Please post review. I need them. Thanks.  
  
-Falco 


End file.
